wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wie Herrlich
' Wie Herrlich '''is the German translation of Thank Goodness in the German production, Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz. The title translates to ''How Splendend. Lyrics German OZIANS: Jeden Tag mehr Bosheit! Jeden Tag mehr Grausamkeit! Tag und Nacht zur Wachsamkeit verflucht. So regiert die Bosheit - Sie schürt Angst ... zu jeder Zeit, Während sie nach neuen Opfern sucht. Wie ein grünes Sturmgewitter Fällt sie ins Oz-land ein, Verleumdet, das ist bitter, ... ... unsern Zaub'rer obendrein. Gemein! Schütz uns vor der Bosheit! Warne uns vor ihr demnächst, Dass wir wissen, Wo sie wieder hext. Wo sie wieder hext, Wo sie wieder hext! GLINDA: Meine lieben ozianischen Mitbürger - mag der Terror auch noch so viel Schrecken verbreiten, heute wollen wir Panik Panik sein lassen ... und feiern! Dies ist ein Tag zum feiern. Ein Feiertag. OZIANS: Wie herrlich! Heut woll'n wir alle feiern, Wie's Glinda mag. OZIANS: Wie herrlich! MORRIBLE: Frieden und Freude! Und keine Hexe hier. OZIANS: Wir war'n niemals glücklicher. Wie herrlich! GLINDA: Wir war'n niemals glücklicher. Stimmt doch? Nie war'n wir glücklicher. Heut noch Winkt uns ein Stück "Es war einmal ..." - Glück Und märchenhaft wird es enden. Denn wir war'n niemals glücklicher. Nicht wahr? Nie war'n wir glücklicher. Und vor allem auch, weil Die Freude zu teilen mit euch, Ist wunderbar. Er war niemals stattlicher. Ich war niemals dankbarer. Wir war'n niemals glücklicher. Denn so glücklich sein heißt fühlen: Die Träume werden wahr. MORRIBLE: Und wir freuen uns mit dir, Glinda, mein Kind! Als Pressereferentin habe ich nachhaltig dafür gesorgt, dass auch der letzte Ozianer von deiner Heldenmütlichkeit erfährt! Am Tag, als seine Ozness Dich empfing zur Audienz, Eine Ehre, äußerst selten und begehrenswert, Nannte er dich offiziell "Gute Glinda", was formell Bedeutet, du bist verehrenswert. Da kam mit schrillem Schrei Die Hexe und fing an zu geifern. Was sie fluchend plärrte, War empörenswert. OZIANS: Sie hat drei Augen, wird erzählt, Von denen je eines wacht. Sie häutet sich öfter, wird erzählt, So wie es die Schlange macht. Und ihre Diener, wird erzählt, Sind Monster mit schwarzen Pelzen. Und weil sie nur Schmutz ist und Dreck, Lässt Wasser sie schmelzen. FIYERO: Was?! OZIANS: Schmelzen?! Los - Wasser her, lasst die schmelzen! FIYERO: 『Hast du das gehört?! Wasser lässt sie schmelzen!?" Die Leute sind derart verblödet, dass sie jeden Mist glauben! GLINDA: Fiyero! Oh danke! Du bist ein Schatz-Spatz - Er holt mir nur schnell ein Schlückchen zu trinken. Er ist ja immer so was von aufmerksam ... 』 Darum - War ich niemals glücklicher. Nein, noch nie war ihr glücklicher Wenn's auch oft überhaupt Nicht kommt, wie man glaubt. Weshalb man dann leicht frustriert ist. Doch ich war niemals glücklicher. Ich war einfach nie glücklicher, Naja, nicht einfach ... Ich seh manchmal ein, Dass glücklich zu sein Ein bisschen - tja - kompliziert ist. Man bezahlt eine Art von - Preis Man stößt auf eine Art von - Eis Man will weiter, doch meist Bewegt man sich im Kreis Bevor man's weiß. Tut, was ich fühl, auch weh, Doppelt weh, weil ich's nicht versteh, Steh ich doch lachend im Trubel Und nehme den Jubel wahr. War je ein Mensch glücklicher? Nein, ich war niemals glücklicher, Denn so glücklich sein heißt fühlen: Die Träume werden wahr. Tja, ist doch so?! Glücklich sein heißt fühlen ... ... die Träume werden wahr. OZIANS: Eins steht fest, Glinda, Niemand liebt dich wie wir. GLINDA: Wie herrlich! OZIANS: Du schenkst uns Glück und Freude. Wir danken dir. Wir herrlich! Hoch lebe Glinda! ... frisch verlobt GLINDA: ... und betreut! OZIANS: Sie war niemals gütiger. Sie war niemals freundlicher. Sie war niemals fröhlicher. GLINDA: Ich war niemals glücklicher ... OZIANS: ... als heut! (Wie herrlich ist das heut!) Direct Translation Ozians: Every day more wickedness, Every day more cruelty. Day and night are cursed for alertness. In this way wickedness reigns, it fans fear at any time, while it hunts for new victims. Like a green thunderstorm she invades the land of oz, on top of it, that's infamous, she defames our Wizard invidiously. Protect us against wickedness, In future caution us about it, so that we know where she conjours once more, where she conjours once more, where she conjours once more. Glinda: This is a day to celebrate, a holiday! Ozians: How splendid! Glinda This day we wanna celebrate as Glinda likes it. Ozians: How splendid! Mme. Morrible: Peace and joy an no Witch is here! Mme. Morrible and Ozians: We never were happier. How splendid! Glinda: We never were happier. Isn't it? At no time we were happier, even today a bit of fortune smiles on us and it will end fairytaley. 'Cause we never were happier. Didn't we? At no time we were happier. And most of all 'cause its wunderful to share joy with you. He never was braver, I never was more thankful, we never were happier. 'Cause to be happy like this means to feel, that dreams will come true. Mme. Morrible: On that day when his Ozness, recieved you for an audience, a honour, which is very rare and desirable, he officially named you „Good Glinda“, what formally means, you're adorable. Then with a strident scream the Witch came and began to slobber. Just what she cursingly blared, was shocking. Ozians: It is said, she has three eyes, of these one always keeps watch. It is said, once in a while she shloughs like a snake does it. And it is said, her servants are monsters with black furs. And 'cause she's only mud and crud, water let melt her. Fiyero: What!? Ozians: Melt! Go! Bring water and let melt her. Glinda: Therefore... I never was happier, no At no time I was happier. Even if often things aren't always what they seem, why one is swiftly frustrated then. But I never was happier, I simply never was happier, well not „simply“... Sometimes I notice, that to be happy is a bit, well, tricky. One pays a form of – price One encounters a form of – ice one wants to advance,but mostly one goes around in circles still before one realizes it. If that, what I feel aches, aches twice, 'cause i don't unterstand it, Even so I ridently stand in hurly-burly and notice rejoicing. Is there a human, who was even happier? No, I never was happier. 'Cause to be happy like this means to feel, that dreams will come true, well – isn't it? To be happy like this means to feel, that dreams will come true. Ozians: Glinda gives happiness to us, there's no one who loves you like us. Glinda: How splendid! Ozians: You give happiness and joy to us, thanks to you. Long live Glinda, newly engaged Glinda: and testified! Ozians: She never was more amicable, she never was kindlier, she never was more cheerful. Glinda: I never was happier. Ozians: How splendid! Glinda Than this day. Ozians How splendid is this day! Wicked Lyrics - German: Wie Herrlich Wie Herrlch translation Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by Madame Morrible Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble